Rainforest Kingdom
thumb|200px|[[Queen Glory|Glory in the Rainforest Kingdom]] Rainforest Kingdom territory|thumb|200px The Rainforest Kingdom is home to the RainWings and covers most of south-eastern Pyrrhia. Geography The Rainforest covers the "rear legs" of the dragon that is the kingdom of Pyrrhia. To the north is the Mud Kingdom, the Kingdom of Sand borders the Rainforest Kingdom at the Northwest, and the Kingdom of the Sea borders it to the east. South of the Rainforest Kingdom is the vast, unknown ocean. Most of the other dragon tribes stay out of the rainforest, and it has been unharmed by the war. Recently, MudWings have been wary around that area because of a "Monster" (Book 3) but the problem should be resolved shortly. Because they aren't involved in the war, the rainforest has not been a target for any of the rival queens or Royal Families (Queen Scarlet, Queen Ruby, Queen Coral, Queen Moorhen, Queen Glacier, Blister, Blaze, Burn) until recently. Queen Scarlet is trying to harm a certain dragon and it's not long until she finds a way too (book 1,5). This should be of no concern as Scarlet won't be able to go to the rainforest. RainWing Village There's a large village that houses, from the information provided in the entire Wings of Fire series, all of the RainWings in the kingdom. The villages are made up of tree houses with vine walkways connecting them. At the center of the village is a structure called an Arboretum (which resembles a version of the SkyWing Arena), which is a huge platform made from woven branches and surrounded by more treehouses, some of which have been set up as fruit stands. The village has three hatcheries, and each hatchery holds a third of the village's eggs. Each hatchery has a tightly woven floor and is shaped like a large green egg. The RainWings mix their eggs together and raise them as a village, making it unknown who's related to who unless they do a venom test. There is a large tree house that houses the queen, who shifts turns with other queens each month. There is also a Royal Garden which Tamarin, one of the royal gardeners, takes care of. The RainWings needed an alternative method of transportation rather than flying, so they invented tree gliding, which Jambu teaches. The swing with their prehensile tails and glide through the air. Tree gliding was one of the competitions for the throne between Magnificent and Glory. Many platforms and hammocks are between trees for the RainWing's sun-time. The healer's hut, which is close to the sunning platforms, is descried to have red berries growing on the balcony, with skylights shining through its leafy roofs. Sloths are very abundant in the rainforest kingdom, and are common pets. Tapirs, toucans, jaguars, monkeys, and various other creatures live in it. Gallery Rainforest-Kingdom.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-10 at 8.34.37 AM.png|A drawing of the Rain kingdom Screen_Shot_2013-11-13_at_5.35.33_PM.png|Colored RainWing Rainy.JPG Category:HK Locations Category:DS Locations Category:BN Locations Category:RainWing History Category:Pages Needing Work Category:Article stubs Category:Kingdoms Category:Prisoners Locations Category:WT Locations Category:RainWings